Naelyan
by IchigoTheStray
Summary: Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy have not seen each other since school. But then, not long after the second battle with the Dark Lord, an incident at sea plunges them into a strange obsession that not even generations of hatred can break.
1. Prologue

Hi! I'm Ichigo and this is my crazy alter-ego, Kaori!

Kaori: For all intents and purposes, she's the crazy one.

Oh, shush, you. Anyway, this fic is the first in a set of four that we're writing in response to a bet.

Kaori: Our friend actually bet us money that we couldn't do it. So, of course, we had to do it.

Of course! But anyway, it's disclaimer time. Kaori?

Kaori: We don't own Harry Potter.

So there.

* * *

Ginny woke slowly. She was sure she was dead. There was no way she could have survived that. She had been nearly torn in half. Or so it seemed. 

Her vision swam. Her side still ached, but it was a dull ache. Gradually, the mist cleared from her eyesight, and she could see that she was lying in a hospital bed, probably in St. Mungo's, with anxious, worried faces surrounding her. Harry's face split into a relieved grin as he saw her open her eyes.

"She's awake," he said. There was a collective sigh. Ron looked as if he were about to faint with relief. He leaned heavily on Hermione, who weathered his weight with a slight grimace. Fred and George looked serious for the first time in their lives. She felt herself smile. She was alive. She was _alive_.

Seeing her weak smile, Fred and George seemed to relax. "We knew you'd be all right," Fred said confidently. Ginny sat up slowly. Everyone else winced on her behalf. Her hand flew to the bandages on her stomach.

"What happened?" she prodded. The last thing she remembered was that strange spell, the one that had threatened to rip her in two. "Who won?"

"We did," said Ron. "For now, anyway."

Ginny's face fell. "It's not over, then."

Hermione shook her head.

George cleared his throat. "We're really sorry to duck out of here so soon," he said, "but now that you're awake, we've got to get back to the store." Fred nodded apologetically.

"It's all right," Ginny said. "I understand."

The twins leaned in and each gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Glad you're all right," Fred said sincerely. The two rose, brushed off their robes in perfect unison, and left.

It was only then that Ginny noticed there was somebody else watching over her, standing back a few feet. She was tall and muscular, with dull blonde hair and a heavy jaw. Her sleeves were pushed up to her elbows, revealing the remains of a Dark Mark. The flesh had been marred, the brand mutilated, slashed through with six parallel scars, and a seventh running through them all.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron followed Ginny's gaze to the young woman by the wall. "Millicent found you," Harry said. "If she hadn't..." he trailed off, not needing to say more.

That's right. The unexpected reversal of Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson had been a huge gain for their side. Ginny's eyes met those of the other woman.

Millicent Bulstrode had grown attractive over the years, not pretty, but striking: She had acquired that strange sort of beauty that makes men insecure and other women blush. But it was her eyes that had captured Ginny. They were half-hidden behind a small pair of glasses, and when they looked at you they spoke. _I have seen horrors, _they said _I have committed crimes you couldn't imagine._ Eyes that searched your soul for forgiveness. For redemption. Ginny shivered.

"Where's Neville?" Ginny asked suddenly. "Oh, Merlin, he hasn't..."

"No," Hermione said. "He's fine."

Ginny sighed with relief. But then suddenly, she realized who else was absent. "Ron," she said slowly. "Where are Mum and Dad?"

Ron seemed to retract within himself. Harry and Hermione exchanged a look.

"Well," Hermione said, rubbing Ron's back. "We don't know."

"They're missing?" Ginny said desperately, looking from Hermione to Harry to her brother.

Harry nodded. Ginny deflated. Harry took her hand and squeezed.

"I'm sure they're all right," Harry said. He was twenty-three and beautiful, still in that peculiar state where men manage to seem manly and boyish at the same time.

"How do you know?" Ginny said dryly, looking her best friend in the eye.

"Can't you feel it?" His emerald eyes shone with sincerity. There was silence for a moment.

Millicent stirred where she stood. She seemed to be lost in thought.

Hermione made a sound in her throat. "Er- Ginny." She chewed on her lip, as if trying to find words. "We – er, we can't stay."

Ginny furrowed her brow. "Why not?"

"Well... we got the okay to stay here until you woke up, but..."

Ginny knew what Hermione meant. They were going to battle. Without her. Her heart sank. She wished she could go with them.

"Be careful," she said quietly.

"We will," Ron said solemnly. He stood up, then leaned down to hug his little sister. "I love you."

"Love you too," Ginny said, squeezing him. She hugged Harry and Hermione, then the three turned to go.

"See you soon," Harry said.

Millicent moved from her place by the wall, falling in step a few paces behind the other three. She stopped by Ginny's bed and looked down at her. "I'm glad you're okay, too," she said quietly. Her voice was low and throaty.

"Thanks," Ginny said. She smiled. "That was a brave thing you did, you know," she added honestly. "You and Pansy."

"Thank you." Millicent's face showed the shadow of a sad smile. She nodded briefly, as if bowing, and then followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who had stopped to wait for her. Millicent didn't try to catch up with them. She was always a few steps behind. Ginny knew that she didn't consider herself worthy to walk with them.

She didn't know just how worthy she was. More than worthy.

Millicent was the only one to turn and look back as she reached the door, giving Ginny an awkward half-smile. Ginny suddenly hoped beyond hope that Millicent would find the redemption she sought.

Four people left Ginny's bedside together that day, heading for what they hoped would be victory.

None of them would come back.

* * *

That's it for the prologue! Please come back for Chapter 1! 

Kaori: Read and review!

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1: Azure

Hi there! Thanks for coming back!

Kaori: And you better keep coming back.

Please don't threaten our readers. It's bad for our ratings.

Kaori: We don't _have_ ratings. Anyway, we don't own Harry Potter. Or Draco. Or Ginny, sadly.

However, we do own our handful of original cameo characters. Here's Chapter 1!

* * *

The cutter _Nereid_ sliced through the warm blue Caribbean waters. She moved quickly, gracefully, to the casual observer nothing more than an ordinary ship, albeit a particularly beautiful one. But the well-trained eye might note with bewilderment that the _Nereid_ moved slightly faster than the wind. She was a patrol ship, commissioned by the newly formed International Magical Cooperation League to help curb the incidents of magical piracy that had sprung up recently in the Caribbean. She was a small craft, but she still managed to comfortably house her crew of four, and her enchanted sails were always full, regardless of the weather. Well, almost. Even the strongest spell couldn't stand against Nature, especially when she unleashed a violent sea storm.

But today the skies were clear, and the ocean glittered with the silvery-golden light of early morning. A young woman with red hair and freckles emerged from below deck, holding up her hand to shield her eyes from the bright sun. She yawned, pulling her hair into a ponytail with a plain elastic band.

"You're up early," said a broad voice. Ginny looked up. A man's figure dropped from the rigging.

"Marina was talking in her sleep," the redhead explained. "Good morning, Dominick."

Dominick put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep all right?"

"All right," Ginny shrugged. "Until Marina started going off."

"The human alarm clock, eh?"

Ginny smiled.

Dominick Riverston was a strong, tanned Australian wizard with thick brown hair and blue eyes. He and Ginny had been doing an awkward sort of mating dance for the past several months, which for her had been more frustrating than it was rewarding, though she wouldn't have let him know it. He was charming and friendly and had muscles of iron, but when it came to physical intimacy he was strangely shy.

The sound of small feet on wood heralded the arrival of a third. It was Marina Jones, barefoot and beautiful, with her wand in one hand and a half-eaten banana in the other. "Morning," she said. "I'm here to take over the watch." Her voice was boisterous and held traces of her Louisiana roots.

"Thanks," said Dominick, who looked quite tired. He'd had the dogwatch and had been up for most of the night.

"Go on down and get some sleep, sugar," Marina said, giving him a jovial punch in the arm.

Ginny had always thought that Marina looked like the epitome of a sea witch – bright, untamed hair and wild blue eyes. If she traded in her grey T-shirt and cut-off jeans for a long, flowing dress she'd definitely look the part. "Go on," the American encouraged, her mouth full of banana. "Ash is making breakfast."

Marina climbed up the rigging with her wand in her teeth as Dominick and Ginny climbed down into a cabin that was much larger than physics said it ought to have been. They passed four large, comfortable beds, a coffee table, and an overstuffed blue furniture set before they reached the door to the galley.

A tall Iranian woman looked up as the door swung open. "Good morning," she said. "Dominick, Ginevra."

Ginny smiled, sitting down at the table. "Morning, Ash."

Asherah Najafi was the fourth member of the crew, and had been the unofficial ship's cook since her first voyage two years ago. Technically, they were supposed to trade off galley duty, but Asherah had taken on the job full-time in exchange for half of her watch duty, which was fine because none of the other three could manage anything more elaborate than a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Did Marina wake you up again?" Asherah asked, not turning from the stove. Ginny didn't know what she was cooking, but it smelled heavenly.

"Yeah," Ginny laughed, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Little bitch," she added affectionately.

"I vote we Spell-O-Tape her mouth shut," Ash suggested. A stream of what looked like a peach sauce flowed from her wand.

"Kinky," Ginny said dryly, sipping her coffee. She noticed Dominick shift uncomfortably. _What are you, twelve?_ she thought. She was going to make a witty comment about Dom's shyness, but Ash had turned and placed a plate of something syrupy and delicious-looking in front of her.

Ginny watched Dominick eat out of the corner of her eye. His face now showed his exhaustion in full, but he was still beautiful. His tanned biceps bulged. Ginny felt her nipples go hard as she studied him.

She'd get him tonight, she decided. Tonight, for sure.

* * *

Ginny lay in bed, feeling the gentle rocking of the ship. She could hear Dominick's breathing over the sound of the waves. She was increasingly infuriated with him. No matter what, he always found some excuse not to fuck her. It had been several months now since she had last had sex. She had even found herself staring at Asherah and wondering what it would be like to make love to another woman. Wild-eyed Marina Jones would probably be game for some experimenting.

Marina Jones, who fingered herself openly in broad daylight. Marina Jones, who claimed to have her pussy tattooed. Ginny didn't doubt it. She had already seen two tattoos on the blonde witch's body: One on her lower back said "Never Knows Best" and another below her left buttock read "Fuck Face 2 the eX-Treme."

But tonight Ginny would have her man. Ash was on the dogwatch. Marina was sleeping on deck. This was her chance. Slowly, she sat up in bed and slipped out from under her blankets. Wearing only her blue cotton panties and a matching camisole, she was clothed by the darkness. Silently she crept to Dominick's bed, climbing carefully in beside him.

Dom woke with a start, spinning around to face her. "Gin- Ginevra?" he whispered.

"Shh." She put a finger to his lips, then drew it slowly down his neck to his chest. She kissed him, her other hand twining in his hair. He seemed frozen in shock for a moment, but suddenly he was kissing her back, his hands were on her, everywhere, until one rested at the small of her back and the other was pushing its way up her shirt.

Ginny's tongue caressed Dominick's lips and he opened them for her, allowing Ginny to twirl the tip of her tongue around his. He pulled her firmly to him and rolled onto his back so that she was straddling him. The hand that was under her tight camisole slid further up to cup her breast. Ginny grinned to herself and reached down to stroke him through the thin fabric of his boxers. He moaned and broke the kiss, gasping. "Gin – are you sure?" he whispered. "I mean, do you really want to-"

"_Yes!_" Ginny said impatiently.

Dominick rolled them over again so that he was on top of her. Ginny knew this wasn't going to be very romantic, but she'd take what she could get. His large, rope-callused hand rubbed her nipple and she shivered. He must have enjoyed her reaction, because he smiled into the kiss as his other hand slipped below the waistband of her underwear. She slid her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her, hoping he would get the hint.

But then came the sound that the crew of the _Nereid_ dreaded most.

"Ambush!"

Ginny and Dominick froze.

"Ambush!" Asherah's voice screamed again. Her shouting tripped the alarm and a high screech pierced through the blanket of darkness. Dominick threw off the sheets and they both scrambled out of bed. Ginny snatched her wand out from under her pillow and dragged on jeans and a pair of shoes as quickly as she could. She heard the pop of Dom Apparating topside and followed suit, deciding to forgo a T-shirt.

With a loud crack she appeared on deck, brandishing her wand. She could see the pirate ship looming not too far off, flying not a Jolly Roger but a black flag glittering with the Dark Mark. Ginny crossed her fingers and hoped that at least Nature would be on their side tonight.

But Nature wasn't on anybody's side. She did precisely what she pleased and tonight, she had apparently decided, there would be a storm. Ginny felt the first fat raindrops on her head just as a series of cracks signaled that they had been boarded.

Six pirates, all in their long black robes. That meant they hadn't been at sea long enough to learn the extreme disadvantages of wizard's robes on a ship. The IMCL patrol crews all wore Muggle clothes. Ginny counted one, two, three forearms emblazoned with the Dark Mark. These were not simply Dark enthusiasts, then, but rogue Death Eaters.

"Shit," Ginny muttered.

Goosebumps rose on her skin as the six pirates raised their wands.

"_STUPEFY!_" she yelled, as the air exploded with spells. Her Stunner struck one of the pirates in the chest and knocked him over. She saw another fall stiffly to the deck under a Body-Bind cast by Marina. Asherah had managed to hold off two of the Death Eaters with an Impediment Jinx, giving her enough time to Apparate to the fore deck and set off a distress signal. Dominick she couldn't see, but she didn't have time to look. Another round of cracks announced the arrival of several more pirates. Ginny lost track of how many there were. It was mass confusion as the sea air hissed with magic and rain. Ginny suddenly found herself face to face with one of the Death Eaters – a small woman with dark hair and a scar across her face.

"_Expelliarmus!_" The woman shouted. Ginny's wand flew from her hand. The Death Eater caught it and raised both their wands with a sadistic grin. "_Cruci-_" she began, but Ginny had punched her hard in the jaw. The woman floundered backwards, blood seeping from the corner of her mouth. She moved with a strange gravity and Ginny realized that she was greatly bogged down by the weight of her wet robes. Ginny took back her wand.

"_Petrificus Totalis!_"

The Death Eater went rigid and fell to the deck. Ginny whirled as a stray spell flew past her ear. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another Death Eater topple overboard. From behind her, she heard someone cast a Stunning Spell. Luckily, this too whizzed past her, barely grazing her shoulder. She saw the pirate who had cast it, and she noticed that his forearms were bare of any brands. She saw his lips move, though she could not hear the incantation.

"_Protego!_" she shouted. The pirate's spell slammed into her shield. It did not touch her, but the impact forced her back against the gunwale. In her efforts to hold on to her wand, her hand slipped on the wet, lacquered wood. She was off balance for a moment, trying to regain her grip, when one of the pirates – it might have been the same one or another, Ginny didn't care – grabbed her around the neck and slammed her forcefully down onto the gunwale. Dull pain shot up her spine. She thought she heard someone calling her name – Dominick? But she didn't have time to stop and listen. The man's strong fingers were closing on her throat. Her mind was blank and she couldn't think of a spell to cast, so instead she just kicked up as hard as she could.

The pirate's eyes crossed and he doubled over, releasing her neck. She gasped for air, still sprawled weakly against the gunwale, coughing. Her skin was slick with rain. She pointed her wand at the crippled pirate to hex him, but he lunged for her angrily and she found herself thrown backwards, barreling over the gunwale.

Ginny only had a few seconds to scream before she plunged into the frothing black sea.

* * *

And there's Chapter 1! We hope you liked it.

Kaori: Even if it is on the short side for us. Wince.

From now on the chapters will be longer! Come back for Chapter 2!

Kaori: Read and review!

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2: Ocean Soul

Well, hello there, Mr. or Ms Not Reviewing.

Kaori: She's a bit irritated by the lack of reviews.

Pleeeeease review... Grr.

Kaori: Anyway, we don't own Harry Potter.

Oh, and this chapter contains adult content. Pretty much this entire fic contains adult content. That's why it's rated M for Mature. Small children and nuns are advised to leave now. There is also significant and graphic abuse of punctuation marks.

Kaori: So don't say we didn't warn you.

* * *

Ginny held tightly to her wand as the water enveloped her. It was so easy to let the waves wrestle it away from you and carry it off, never to be found. No – she wouldn't let it get away from her.

She kicked off her shoes and swam straight up towards the surface. She found it, but the rain was now falling so heavily that there was little difference. Ginny quickly cast a Bubble-Head Charm and allowed herself to relax briefly, sinking below the surface. She could see the _Nereid_ and the pirate ship sailing rapidly away, in spite of the wind and the waves. They were still close, but the raging ocean made it too risky to Apparate. She'd be almost certain to splinch herself.

Ginny kicked upwards again. She didn't want to sink too deep – she'd never be able to get out again. And this was the open ocean – who knew what kinds of creatures could be lurking here? Sharks, squid, any manner of sea monsters.

"_Lumos,_" she said. The wand light was eerie underwater, but at least she could see. There didn't seem to be anything threatening in the water with her, so that was at least a small comfort.

The rough waves tossed her around like a leaf in the wind. She fought to stay near the surface while she tried to remember the instructions for what to do if you fall overboard. She had sat through four identical lectures, one preceding each voyage, but all she could remember was the Bubble-Head Charm.

What was she going to do? Would somebody find her? Would she wash up on land before she dehydrated or starved to death? Or would she be swallowed by the ocean, and go down to join the noble ranks of the Missing, Presumed Dead like Harry, Ron, and Hermione?

Ginny let herself sink slightly again. What should she do? She wouldn't be able to do much magic until the storm calmed down. All she could do was tread water and hold onto her wand. Without it, she was dead.

A particularly tall wave carried her up and for an instant she thought she saw something floating in the water. Curious, she dove down again, shining her wand light in the direction she thought it had been. There _was_ something in the water. Ginny swam closer.

It was a person, struggling weakly for the surface. Ginny realized he must be one of the pirates. She froze for a moment, her pulse suddenly thundering. But this man was no threat at the moment, and she realized that he couldn't swim. Not only that, but his heavy cloak and robes were dragging him down to the deep. Ginny saw him gradually stop struggling and start to sink, bubbles floating up out of his mouth.

Ginny forgot all about Death Eaters. This was somebody's life. She plunged for him, swimming as hard as she could below the waves. After what felt like an eternity she reached him, and, wrapping her arms firmly around his waist, rocketed up to the surface as quickly as she could.

The pirate coughed and spluttered, only semi-conscious. Ginny lifted her wand to perform the Bubble-Head Charm on him, but then suddenly, horribly, she recognized him.

Draco Malfoy.

Ginny shoved him away in shock and disgust, her skin crawling. She watched his futile struggle to save himself with utter loathing. She would let him die with satisfaction on her face.

But strangely, as she watched him flail helplessly, she pitied him. His pale face showed no malice, no trademarked smirk. He looked almost... innocent. Ginny dove for him again when he started sinking. Maybe he was vile and evil, and she hated him with every shred of her being, but she didn't know if she wanted to watch him drown, knowing she could have saved him. She held his face above the water and tried not to vomit while she cast a second Bubble-Head Charm.

Once he was breathing more easily, she let them both slide below the waves again. His wet robes were too heavy to manage – she'd need to get rid of them.

Stowing her wand in her tight camisole, she set both of her hands to work on the clasp of his wool cloak. The pin was ornate and it looked old. She could just make out the Malfoy family crest on it - it must have been passed down for generations in his family. Pity. She smiled slyly as the cloak and the pin billowed down into the darkness.

Disposing of the cloak had helped, but his robes still needed to go. Her small, freckled hands searched for the fastenings, hoping she wouldn't suddenly have a skinny, naked Malfoy on her hands.

Giving up on being able to find the fastens for his robes, she drew out her wand in frustration and sliced them open with a Severing Charm. To her relief, he was wearing a button-down shirt and pants underneath his robes. It was then that Ginny noticed that Malfoy had lost his wand.

_Good_, she thought. One more chance she didn't have to deal with.

After she had discarded his shoes she pulled him back up to the surface, still disgusted that she was this close to him. She stared at the Dark Mark on his exposed forearm and once again seriously considered letting him drown.

But if she did that, she would be no better than he was. And besides, she mused, it might be entertaining to have a Malfoy in her debt.

Ginny jerked in surprise when Malfoy's arms suddenly wrapped around her and clutched her to him. For one horrible moment she struggled, thinking she had been caught off-guard. But his eyes were still closed, and she realized that this was just an unconscious reflex, much like a child clinging to a stuffed toy as he slept. Ginny squirmed uncomfortably – he was heavy and they were sinking again. As she tried to wriggle free, she could feel the hard, sculpted muscles of his arms and chest. Malfoy was in good shape, in spite of his slenderness and pallor. Ginny flushed a little and then wanted to slap herself. This was _Malfoy_ she was thinking about.

Finally, she managed to wrestle herself free of his unconscious vicegrip. His arms were awfully strong, she noted (this time she really did slap herself). Ginny kept him at arm's length as well as she could and still keep him aloft. She caught herself admiring the way his fine blonde hair moved in the water and quickly – consciously – wondered if she could get a pay raise for turning in a known Death Eater. Had Malfoy's face always been so handsome?

_No, no, no,_ she told herself. She must just be projecting her sexual frustration onto him because she had almost gotten Dominick – finally – and then had been interrupted.

It wasn't the memory of how firm his chest was. Absolutely not.

* * *

Draco dreamed his death that night.

The dark, turbulent waters sucked him in greedily, pulling him down into the gloom, irretrievably deep. He felt an unsettling calm close in on him as water flooded into his lungs. He was gone.

... Gone? No, not quite yet...

He dreamed he saw a mermaid. She rose gracefully, her tail glinting like metal and her red hair billowing, rendered eerily greenish in the water. She swam closer, so close that Draco could see the freckles on her pale, smooth skin.

A little bubble escaped his mouth as the mermaid drew closer and slowly pressed her cold lips to his. She pulled away just as slowly, running her delicately webbed fingers along his jaw. She smiled a whisper of a smile. Draco found himself smiling weakly back.

She winked at him, her eyelashes fluttering slowly in the water. Then she took him tenderly in her arms, and carried him to shore.

* * *

Draco woke coughing, clinging to the fragments of his dream. He was cold and damp and he had the taste of the ocean in his mouth.

But he was alive. Miraculously. And on solid ground. He opened his eyes to find himself propped up against the wall of a cave. To his left, he saw the rock give way to a small stretch of sand beyond the mouth of the cave, and beyond it the open ocean shone silver in the moonlight.

Draco groaned as he moved his head. A dull ache pounded behind his forehead. He did a mental inventory of his body parts - everything seemed in order. He moaned again as he turned to look the other way. The cave was fairly shallow, and he could see the shape of a woman sitting in a pool of shadows.

She snapped her head around suddenly, shining a bright wand light in his eyes. Draco threw up his hands, shielding his eyes. The woman warily lowered her wand. Draco registered a red ponytail and freckles, and then saw an unpleasantly familiar face. The Littlest Weasel.

"Oh, no," he groaned. "Not you."

"That's no way to talk to someone who saved your life, Malfoy."

Draco cast his grey eyes on her scathingly. "I'd rather have drowned than be saved by the likes of you."

Ginny almost laughed. "The likes of me?"

"Disgusting blood traitors," Draco clarified nastily. He rose shakily to his feet, noticing suddenly that his robes were gone, as well as his shoes. "What have you done with my clothes, Weasley?"

"I got rid of them."

"Why?" Draco demanded.

"They were too heavy."

"And where are they now?"

"On the bottom of the ocean, I expect," Ginny said coolly.

Draco cursed silently, but then thought of a game to play. "Get a kick out of undressing me, did you?"

"Nothing to write home about."

Damn. Draco had hoped he would embarrass her or catch her off-guard. Then again, Weaslette had always been good with her banter.

"You can think on your feet," he said, crossing his arms. "I like that in a woman."

"Funny, I always figured you liked them on your own team."

He took several angry steps in her direction, but stopped when she brandished her wand. "Stay right where you are, Malfoy."

Draco sighed. "Look," he said, dropping his sneering facade for the moment. "As much as I love your company, I have business to attend to. Just give me back my wand and I'll go."

"I don't have your wand."

"Oh, come on." Draco didn't care about image right now, he just wanted to go to bed.

"I really don't. You didn't have it when I found you."

Draco groaned again. "All right, then," he said. "I'll just go." He concentrated hard and attempted to Disapparate.

Nothing happened.

"You're not going anywhere," Ginny said. "I've placed you under arrest."

Draco froze. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're under arrest, Malfoy. You are to remain within a 15-foot radius from me at all times until I transfer you to the nearest prison facilities."

Draco put his hands on his hips. "And what's to stop me from walking off?"

"Why don't you find out?" Ginny said wickedly.

Draco raised an eyebrow apprehensively, but shrugged and turned to walk from the cave. For some reason he felt that this might be a bad idea. But at first he felt almost nothing – just a slight ringing in his ears. The throbbing behind his temples increased, but almost imperceptibly.

But then came a pain so sudden and so strong that he didn't even realize that he had fallen to the sand. It was as if someone had filled his body with boiling water, searing his flesh, evaporating his blood, tearing through his organs and turning them to mush. Pain so overwhelming it had its own sound, like the buzzing of a thousand insects. He couldn't see. He couldn't even feel the sand underneath him.

Ginny was shocked when Malfoy suddenly dropped to the ground, clutching his head. She had been instructed in the use of the charm and told of its effect, but she had never seen how powerful it was. For a moment she enjoyed seeing him writhe, but she immediately felt sickened with herself. She crossed the distance between them at a run, horrified that she had done that to another human being but secretly pleased it had been Malfoy. He deserved to lie gasping at her feet, just once.

As Draco's vision returned, he saw Ginny Weasley's tanned and freckled shins a few feet away. His eyes traveled upward over her tight, knee-length jeans, and then jumped up to her face, cast in shadow.

"You enjoyed that, you bitch," he growled.

He couldn't see her face, but her could hear her smile sadistically. "You're right. I did." She tilted her head, a few strands of red hair drifting in the breeze. "But you won't try to run off now, will you?" She turned and walked back to the cave. Draco rolled quickly to his knees and scrambled desperately after her as fast as he could.

Fuck. A Weasley had power over him.

Something was decidedly not right.

Although, he conceded as he watched her hips swing with her steps, if he had to be captured by a Weasley, it may as well be the one girl.

"What did you do to me?" he grumbled as he curled up against the wall, rubbing his temples. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a black mark on his wrist that hadn't been there before. It was the number 15. Fifteen feet – did that mean she could change the length of the chain?

"It's the latest Incarceration Charm approved by the IMCL."

"You work for the IMCL?" Draco asked. She nodded, and Draco dropped his head into his hands. "Fuck. That was your ship."

"Yep."

"So what happens now?"

"I'm taking you to Philipsburg. Then I'll either leave you with the Dutch authorities there or escort you on to Miami."

Draco ran his fingers through his hair, brushing away some sand. How the hell was he going to get out of this one? He watched the Weasley girl warily. Her face was impassive in the dark, and she looked strangely... beautiful. It must have been the low lighting.

He could see her nipples and his mouth went dry as he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. She may have been a Weasley, but, _damn_... He felt a tense, liquid heat starting to pool under his stomach. He hadn't been with a woman since his encounter with Scar-Face O'Hara... that had been an experience.

"Cold, Weasley?" he asked slyly, his Malfoy demeanor returning. Ginny shrugged. "You know, they say the best way to stay warm is to strip naked and curl up with someone who's better than you."

"Too bad there's nobody around," She said calmly.

Draco normally would have taken offense and made a biting remark about class, but he got an odd little thrill from the dig. She could play his game and she was good at it, and for some reason he felt himself stiffening as he watched her. She was strong-willed and powerful and it was kind of... sexy.

"What are you looking at, Malfoy?"

"What do you _think_ I'm looking at?" He had risen and crossed to her, and she sprang to her feet defensively. The air started to crackle between them. There was something in his eyes that made Ginny's insides wriggle.

"Just what do you think you're playing at?" Her heart was thundering and adrenaline was starting to sing in her veins. Malfoy's storm grey eyes devoured her hungrily from her messy hair to her little bare feet.

"You know, Blaise Zabini used to be mad about you," Draco said slowly. Ginny stiffened. The energy was coursing between them like the rushing waves outside. "You'd walk by the Slytherin table at breakfast, and he'd be hard _all day_." Draco circled around her slowly as he spoke, drinking her in like a sweet poison. He could see the muscles in her neck ripple as she craned her head around. He stretched out his arm and ran a finger down that perfect neck.

Ginny shivered under his touch, hating him more than she had ever hated him before. So why was her whole body tingling, longing for him to touch her again?

"Do you know what he used to say?" Draco asked, still circling around her. "He'd say, 'I'm not much for blood traitors,'" Draco stopped in front of her, looking down into her chocolate brown eyes, "'but I'd do it _all_ to Ginny Weasley.'" He moved closer, so close she could feel the heat radiating off of him. His eyes captured her and she couldn't look away.

"He wanted to wreck you," Draco said, his voice reduced to a hoarse whisper as his gaze traveled down to her small, perky breasts. He reveled in the sight of her erect nipples and he could feel himself getting even harder with every breath he took. He reached out and brushed her neck again, watching her fight the instinct to lean into his caress. "And you know what?" He trailed his hand down over her collarbone, his eyes dripping with lust. "I think now I know why."

"Get your hands off me," she said breathlessly, her voice boiling with a mixture of anger and hatred and desire. Draco felt his breath catch at the sound and he pulled his hand reluctantly away. They stood still for a moment, hardly breathing, so close they were almost touching. The world seemed to hang in limbo, waiting, waiting...

Then, suddenly, they moved. Ginny found herself slammed against the stone wall, her lips pressed to Draco's with bruising force. Her hands flew to his shirt and ripped it open, buttons popping off and skittering across the floor. He had already undone the fly of her jeans and now he slid them down her hips, still kissing her ferociously. Ginny dragged her hands down his chest and found the fastens for his pants, which fell easily from his narrow hips. She kicked her jeans away and he stripped the shirt from his shoulders, breaking the kiss to dispose of their clothes. Ginny's wand lay forgotten in the corner.

Draco suddenly felt himself being pushed to the ground, with Ginny straddling him. He moaned as she leaned in to kiss him again, sucking tenderly on his lower lip. He let out a yelp of surprise as she bit him, just hard enough to draw a tiny bead of blood. He snarled and bit her back, then twirled the tip of his tongue around hers, enjoying the faint taste of their bloods mixing.

Ginny sat up and peeled away her tight blue shirt, tossing it aside. She stretched gloriously in the moonlight and Draco, already painfully hard, lost all vestiges of self-control. He grabbed her roughly by the hips and threw her down to the floor, rolling over on top of her. Ginny was excited by the violence she evoked in him. In his passion, he had accidentally Vanished her blue knickers and his satin boxers. Or maybe she had done it. She didn't know. But all thoughts soon melted into pleasure and pain. She felt Draco falter and she dug her fingernails into his shoulders, watching his face twist from the sting. "If you stop now, I'll kill you," she whispered, then retracted her sharp nails as he began to move.

Draco moaned. He could tell he was hurting her, but he didn't care. This was pure Sex, with no tenderness or artificial love to get in the way. What did it matter if she was in pain?

He made a heavy, surprised noise in his throat – apparently she had no qualms about hurting him, either. Her fingernails were so sharp, raking across his skin, he was sure he was bleeding, red lines down his back, dripping, mixing with his sweat, oh, _gods_... Finally, he collapsed on top of her, panting.

They lay silently in the afterglow, neither of them knowing how to act after having sex with someone you couldn't stand. Draco surveyed the curves and planes of her body out of the corner of his eye. Merlin, but she was beautiful. He wondered why he had never noticed before, but then he remembered it had been six or seven years since he had last seen her up close. They lay together for several more minutes, not realizing that they were still holding each other tightly. When Ginny finally pulled her arms away, she saw traces of blood under her fingernails. Oops. Heh heh.

"So," Draco finally said. He was still inside her. "Do all your prisoners get this kind of treatment?" He brushed a stray hair out of her face.

Ginny laughed in spite of herself, then her eyes grew wide at a peculiar sensation between her legs. "Merlin, Malfoy. Already?"

Draco grinned at her lustily. "Oh, yeah." He grabbed her smooth legs and spread them farther apart, then flashed his pale eyebrows at her. "I want to make you scream," he said dangerously.

She cocked an eyebrow in defiance. "Not on your life."

Draco smirked at the challenge and they moved together again, like waves racing across the ocean only to crash onto the sand.

* * *

And there's Chapter 2! Which would really be Chapter 3, except we had a Prologue.

Kaori: Damn Prologues.

Shut up. I like Prologues. Anyway, read and review!

Kaori: And come back for Chapter 3!


End file.
